Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening
by Doc House
Summary: CJ and Toby try to have a night together, but nothing goes right


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I just own Creed, the rest of them belong to Aaron Sorkin. NOTES: This is part six in the Creed Ziegler series: My Brothers Son The Adventures of Creed Ziegler Creed Zeigler: Birthday boy. Creed Ziegler: It's speech time! Creed Ziegler: The Game. MORE NOTES: This is for Evelyn, who keeps telling me to keep writing about Creed. This one is for you.  
  
"Candles and pizza," CJ looked at the table. "How romantic."  
  
"Well, I started to make chicken, but I burnt it," Toby shrugged.  
  
"You're so cute when you mess up," CJ smirked and kissed him. "What kind of pizza did we get?" CJ sat down and opened the box.  
  
"Your favorite," Toby smiled. "Pepperoni and onion."  
  
"You know how to capture a womans heart Tobus," CJ smiled as she grabbed a piece and started eating it quickly.  
  
"Maybe I should have gotten two pizza's," Toby watched as CJ inhaled the first piece.  
  
"I didn't get to eat today," CJ smiled shyly.  
  
"Are you going to save some for me?" Toby asked.  
  
"Probably not," CJ shook her head and grabbed another piece. "So, who took Creed tonight?"  
  
"He's staying with Donna," Toby mentioned. "Which may, or may not be a good thing," Toby sat and watched CJ eat. "It's amazing to me how you can eat like that and still look the way you do."  
  
"Because I don't eat but once a week," CJ glared. "That, and I usually grow in height instead of gaining weight."  
  
"Yeah," Toby smirked as she grabbed her third piece. He decided he better eat something before it was gone, so he grabbed himself a piece.  
  
"Hey, this is my pizza," CJ joked.  
  
"It's good," Toby teased as he took a bite.  
  
"Are you going to be able to spend the whole night with me and not worry about Creed?" CJ asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that I know what this night is going to bring," Toby grinned and leaned closer to CJ. "I think I can manage."  
  
"Hmm." CJ smirked as he leaned closer. He was about to kiss her when the phone started ringing. "I'll give you a million bucks to make it stop," CJ rested her forehead on his.  
  
"Damn," Toby moaned and got up. He walked over to the phone and slowly picked it up. "What?" He yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Uncle, how's it going?" Creed asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Toby moaned. "Why are you calling?"  
  
"No reason," Creed smiled. "Josh came over and is kissing Donna."  
  
"What?" Toby's eyes widened.  
  
"Creed!" Josh shouted.  
  
"I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. Got to go," Creed said quickly and hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" CJ asked as Toby walked back in.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Toby sat down. "Where were we?" He smiled and started to lean in again. Before he could kiss her, the phone started ringing again.  
  
"Maybe this isn't meant to be," CJ smirked.  
  
"Hold on," Toby ran back out and picked up the phone. "Creed."  
  
"It's Josh."  
  
"What?" Toby snapped.  
  
"What Creed said before, about me kissing Donna, it was wrong. Umm.Donna fell and umm."  
  
"Joshua, I honestly don't care if you kissed Donna, don't call again," Toby yelled and hung up.  
  
"Josh is kissing Donna?" CJ emerged from the kitchen and asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Toby walked over to her. "I'm kissing you fast this time," He started walking faster, but the phone stopped him before he reached her.  
  
"Should I answer it?" CJ laughed as she saw the desperation in Toby's eyes.  
  
"I'm killing Josh," Toby moaned and grabbed the phone. "What?"  
  
"Its Donna, what Josh meant to say was that."  
  
"I don't care!" Toby snapped and hung up. "I'm unplugging the phone."  
  
"What if something happens to Creed later and Josh needs to get a hold of you?"  
  
"Damn," Toby moaned and looked down.  
  
"Toby," CJ walked over to him and held his hands. "You're so cute," She smirked as she saw his nose wrinkling up.  
  
"I hate Josh," Toby whined.  
  
CJ smiled and kissed him. "All you need is a little faith," She said as they noticed the phone wasn't ringing. Toby smiled and went to kiss her again, but the phone started ringing again.  
  
"And a shotgun." Toby mentioned as he grabbed the phone. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's Sam, listen. You left marks for me on the speech to fix."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, there're marks on every line. And the speech is over eight pages long," Sam whined.  
  
"Sam, this is not a good time," Toby moaned.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked, but then remembered. "Oh, it's the night."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you had sex yet?" Sam smirked.  
  
"Goodbye Sam!" Toby snapped and slammed the phone down. Toby stood next to the table and stared at the phone.  
  
"Toby?" CJ looked at him. He didn't answer or look up. "Toby?"  
  
"These people are driving me crazy," Toby whined. "I love my nephew, but I hate all the rest of them."  
  
CJ smirked as Toby kept his eyes on the phone. After a few moments, Toby looked up. "Run," He said.  
  
"Where and why?" CJ laughed.  
  
"The bedroom before the phone starts ringing," Toby took off and ran upstairs, just as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" CJ answered it.  
  
"Hi Aunt CJ," Creed smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Busy," CJ smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to call and say goodnight," Creed mentioned. "Is Uncle Toby there?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ smiled and called for Toby to come back downstairs. "Hey Creed, do me a favor."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When you hang up, don't let Josh or Donna near the phone."  
  
"Okay," Creed shrugged.  
  
"Who is it?" Toby moaned.  
  
"You'll like this call," CJ handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Uncle, just calling to say goodnight," Creed smiled.  
  
"Goodnight kiddo."  
  
"And I promise not to let Josh or Donna near the phone," Creed mentioned and hung up.  
  
"Toby," CJ smiled as he hung up. "I'll race you."  
  
"You're on," He grinned as he chased her upstairs.  
  
The End 


End file.
